


Sleep Through Our Love, Those Smiles Our Lullaby

by bigsweatersandcuddleweather



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Harry, sleepy zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsweatersandcuddleweather/pseuds/bigsweatersandcuddleweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s early and they don’t want to disturb their sleeping lovers, letting them rest with fluttering eyelids and hands clasped together, not knowing where one person started and the other ended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Through Our Love, Those Smiles Our Lullaby

"They’ve been sleeping forever! This is beyond ridiculous." Louis huffed, glaring at the wall while Liam and Niall snickered to each other, reaching out to try and placate him but he wasn’t having any of it. Glaring at them now because they were mocking him.

"Oh leave them alone Lou. We weren’t exactly gentle with them last night." he said, reminding him of the satisfying night they had in the hotel room as lovers, the first time actually choosing to stay in a hotel rather then the tour bus since tour started, craving some much needed privacy without fear that the bus might turn sharply and send them flying into a window, or out one.

 

"It’s not like I knocked them out with my dick. You…maybe. Niall… probably not." dodging out of the way as Niall’s hand reached for his nipples.

"Calm down leprechaun. Don’t want to get overexcited or your little friend might come out." Louis absolutely cackled with laughter as Niall threw a shoe in his direction before pouting to Liam who pulled him onto his lap with an affectionate kiss.

"Alright, alright enough Lou. Let’s go and wake them up then. We have to get going soon anyway, head toward the next venue." he said with an aggravated little grimace. 

"But gently. Last time I let you wake up Harry he wouldn’t talk to any of us until we agreed to go to that shit indie concert for that band." Liam said, gently easing Niall off of him and grabbing onto Louis’s other hand, opening the doors softly to their lovers, the room darkened and a stillness that came with sleep. 

Creeping closer as their eyes adjusted to the darkness they could see that the pair of them had formed into a little bubble of their own. Foreheads pressed together, one of Harry’s arms entangled with both of Zayn’s, his free one draped across the sharp jutting hipbone, thumb pressed to the heart tattoo even in sleep. Zayn’s legs bracketed Harry’s and they even seemed to breathing in sync, one in, the other out.

In reality they didn’t want to wake them, letting them steal a few hours of sleep that they hadn’t gotten properly last night, but they needed to take a proper shower and something to eat. 

Louis crouched over Harry, reaching over to brush the hair off the speckled dotted skin, the rosy cheeks and fluttering eyelids, still conscious even as he slept.

"Hazza? Harry babe. It’s time to wake up." getting a whine and a faint shake of his head which was more than Niall who was perched on the bed, calling Zayn’s name under his breath softly, running gently hands through the onyx hair, getting absolutely no response whatsoever.

"Come on lads, we’ve let you sleep late but we’ve gotta get a move on. Nice hot baths in that big tub and we’ll order a full breakfast platters, come on loves." Liam called, stepping out of the bathroom and shaking bubbles off of his hands. It took Louis a few more minutes of small kisses and smooth hands rubbing over arms before Harry began to stir, cracking open his eyes, shining a dimmed opalescent jade green. 

"Morning love. Glad to see Liam didn’t murder you with his cock." laughing at the painfully confused look on his dazed face. 

"Come on Haz, there’s a nice bath waiting for you. Zayn as well if we can get him up." Liam said gently, laying a hand on his expansive back, rubbing soothing circles as his lover nodded vaguely, running large palms through his hair.

"Party in the tub then." Louis said, but with a softer smile as he took Harry’s hand and led him into the bathroom, leaving the other two to take care of Zayn, mostly Niall because Zayn always had a soft spot for the blonde.

"Zee? Zaynie? Time to get up, yeah? I have some of your favorite tea, and those biscuits that you like. Please?" he pressed gentle kisses all along his hairline and down the side of his face, smiling when a hand reached up to pet his hair, a bit lip and slow but a response nonetheless. 

"Ni?" the voice hoarse and barely there, but that was expected, after last night anyway.

"Morning love." Zayn hummed, turning over and throwing his arms over Niall’s lap, head tucked on his thigh, urging his blonde lover to continue petting his hair. After a few minutes his eyes were chancing a glance around through heavily lidded eyelids, nearly purple pink in translucence, and lashes spread out like a fold out fan, brushing his stunning cheeks, carved like mountains in a majestic landscape that was his jaw and face.

"Still tired?" getting a faint nod in return.

"You can sleep on the tour bus. But for now you gotta wash, and then we’ll get you fed, alright?" not waiting for a response he knew wouldn’t come fast enough, choosing to pull the covers off Zayn and carry him into the bathroom, where Harry was leaning against the side of the tub, Louis mysteriously gone.

"Hey Haz, you want a friend?" Niall asked, hovering as Zayn half sleepily stepped out of his boxers and clambered into the steaming water, letting Harry settle him between his legs.

"Alright, as soon as you guys are done just meet us in the living area." pressing a kiss to one damp head and the other darker sleep tousled one before gently closing the door after them. He didn’t know if they would actually get clean but he was hoping that Harry would stop Zayn from falling back asleep in the tub and possibly drowning.

They appeared in the living area a good half an hour later, clad in baggy sweats, Zayn’s sweater obviously one of Harry’s and pleased warm smiles on their faces.

"Morning." they called, burrowing into the couch, letting the others bring them breakfast before joining them for a few moments of rest. THe peace that hung over them was always going to be shortlived, but as the other three glanced at their lovers, still slightly sleep dazed with the effects of the warm water, glancing at them with hearts in their eyes. And yeah, morning were a hassle sometimes but sometimes it was worth it.


End file.
